bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Fan Friction
"Fan Friction" is the fifteenth episode of Season 1 from Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on August 18, 2018. Synopsis When Karmi starts posting fan fiction about Big Hero 6, depicting Hiro as her boyfriend, Hiro is embarrassed and wants her to stop. However, her imagination winds up coming in handy when she is kidnapped by the villainess Momakase. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Fred *Honey Lemon *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Baymax Supporting Cast *Karmi *Bluff Dunder *Heathcliff Villains *Momakase *Obake *Micro-Drone Other *Megabot (cameo) Trivia *The names Karmi assigns to the members of Big Hero 6 in her fanfiction are as follows: **Chop-Chop for Wasabi **Speed Queen for Go Go Tomago **Flame Jumper for Fred **Tall Girl for Honey Lemon **Red Panda for Baymax **Captain Cutie for Hiro Hamada *The fan-fiction narration sequences reference several anime traits. **Karmi and Big Hero 6 are portrayed in Chibi style and the characters give off anime shocked faces. **Baymax's "Overdrive Mode" transformation is similar to the transformation sequences seen in anime. The "Chibi" version of the transformation references the Sailor Moon sequence in particular. **When "Captain Cutie" is introduced as a muscular figure, it is a reference to the character All-Might from My Hero Academia.http://treybuongiorno.tumblr.com/post/176204986767/sohiroic-all-might-hiro-his-famous-pose *Bandai released collectible figures inspired by the Chibi versions of the characters. *A series of short videos done in Chibi form was also released, titled Big Chibi 6: The Series. Errors *When Hiro practices his speech with Wasabi, Wasabi's headband is green at first but when his face is up-close it is red. *After Wasabi cuts the fence, Karmi's ponytail turns black, and changes back to brown in the next scene. Gallery Screenshots BH6 Fanfiction.png Chop Chop.png Speed Queen.png Flame Jumper.png Tall Girl.png Red Panda.png AllMightHiro.png Captain.png Captain Cutie.png BH6FF.png BH6 Surprise.png Cap and Flame Jumper.png TallGirlChopChop.png Captain Cutie sweat.png Red Panda overdrive mode.png Karmi Fanfiction.png Chibi Karmi.png What is this.png Hiro and Fred internet.png KHeartsQT.png Momakase jailed.png Momakase Mark.png Obake note.png Obake graphene.png Obakase.png Hiro reads fanfic.png Wasabi and Fred internet.png Go Go Honey Lemon internet.png Bluff Momakase.png Fred news.png Baymax scans Momakase.png Momakase runs.png Hiro chases Momakase.png Obake releases drone.png Baymax drone.png Hiro Drone and Momakase.png MicroDrone FF.png MicroDrone destroyed.png Karmi FF1.png Karmi FF2.png Karmi FF3.png Hiro upset at Karmi.png Karmi announces new chapter.png Fred reads fanfic.png Obake knife.png Momabake.png Obake Fan Friction.png Momakase screen knife.png Scan-jammer.png ChopChop2.png SpeedQueen2.png FlameJumper2.png TallGirl2.png RedPanda2.png Captain Cutie and Karmi.png Baymax scanning.png BaymaxHiroGoGoFF.png Baymax Securitech.png Hiro Fred door.png BH6 Securitech.png Wasabi Securitech.png Go Go alley.png Veloci-shot.png Go Go FF.png Go Go disc burn.png Honey FF.png Hiro FF.png Momakase hack.png Hiro Fred Wasabi FF.png Honey Lemon FF.png Momakase escaping.png Momakase v Go Go.png Momakase smile.png Students fanfic.png Hiro hoodie.png Hiro bothered 1.png Hiro bothered 2.png Hiro snaps.png Everyone looks at Hiro.png Heathcliff fishes.png Honey Chemballs.png Fred pond.png Fredsicle.png Hiro pond.png Hiro practice talk.png Wasabi Karmi headband.png Go Go Karmi headband.png Baymax lawyer.png Honey Karmi headband.png Hiro sits.png Momakase captures Karmi.png Hiro embarrassed.png FredWasabi AkumaIsland.png Wasabi cutting.png Momakase finds Fred and Wasabi.png Momakase graphene FF.png Momakase bubble.png Momakase angry.png Momakase evil smile.png Akuma Island security cams.png Karmi kidnapped.png Hiro Baymax FF.png Karmi tied.png Momakase controller.png BH6 cell.png Go Go frees Wasabi.png Karmi and Hiro in cell.png Momakase with Hiro.png Momakase FF.png Momakase talks to Hiro.png Red Alert.png Momakase boat.png GoGoHoneyFF.png Karmi in cell.png Karmi FF4.png Hiro with Overdrive Mode chip.png Baymax chips FF.png Baymax Overdrive Mode.png BH6 see Baymax transforming.png Baymax sword.png Karmi Hiro Baymax.png Karmi blush.png Karmi eye glow.png BH6 escape Akuma Island.png Honey Tall Girl.png Karmi Hiro iceberg.png Honeyzilla.png Honey and Fred.png Gogosabi.png Karmi Hiro FF.png Karmi Hiro FF2.png Karmi smile.png HiroCaptainCutie.png Karmi hugs Hiro.png Karmi chibi.png BH6 Fanfiction end.png Hiro chibi.png Karmi BH6.png Chibi Karmi and Hiro.png Hiro FF end.png Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Fred's Desk Overlay.jpg Akuma Island lab schematics Khang Le.jpg Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes